conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Anubis
Inpu, better known by the Greek name Anubis, is the Egyptian god of mummification and the dead. He is the son of a tryst between Osiris and Nephthys, but was raised to believe he was the son of Set, Nephthys' husband, and only learned his true heritage in adulthood. Anubis becomes an ally of the Gators in the 98th (and present timeline), after arriving on Earth, becoming a refugee from the godly war, and later becomes Hermes' best friend and partner in crime. He served a much different role in the past timelines, bordering on an antagonist in the Sands timelines. Appearance Anubis' human form is a tall and lanky Caucasian male with untidy light brown hair. His eyes are golden. Anubis will often dress in casual wear such as hoodies and jeans. Anubis' true, godly form is a jackal-headed humanoid with skin appearing to be made out of basalt, with veins of bright emerald covering his body. He is bathed in a heavenly blue energy. When infected with Set's isfet ''aura, Anubis' godly form changes drastically: he is now bathed in a deep red aura with veins of ruby and skin of obsidian, and seems perpetually unable to lose a devilish grin. History Anubis is the son of Osiris, the Egyptian god of agriculture, and Nephthys, the goddess of mourning. Whenever Osiris was king of Egypt, he and Nephthys had an affair that resulted in Anubis. Nephthys, mortified about both what she had done and how her actual husband, Set, would react, raised Anubis as if he was Set's son and tricked Set into believing the same. While Set held distaste for mortals, Anubis was fascinated by them. Their opposing stances over humanity resulted into the two having a massive argument that ended with Anubis leaving Set for the Duat, or the Egyptian underworld, where he judged the souls of the dead and guided them during their hellish journeys. It is possible Anubis was the ruler of the Duat at this time, but later gave the throne to Osiris once Set killed him. Anubis later became the ambassador of the Duat, appearing in the land of the living as a either a jackal or a golden wolf. Sands Timeline Anubis assumes an antagonistic role in this timeline, wherein the Faces become trapped in the Labyrinth, a treacherous realm located underneath a pyramid. It is revealed that Anubis built the Labyrinth in an attempt to imprison and study demons of ''isfet, but the creatures require human flesh and blood for nourishment. After several of the Faces are mutilated, and at worst, killed by the creatures, the remainder confronts Anubis. Anubis attempts to harvest the rest of the Faces, but later decides to release them after Ella threatens to open the gates and allow the demons to wreak havoc upon humanity. As a sign of gratitude, he gives Ella a sliver of his aura, but this aura was inevitably returned to Anubis once the Hourglass reset. Current Timeline After Set imprisoned the essence of Apophis within himself, the Egyptian gods came into conflict with one another, holding different opinions of Set's decision and how it could impact them. Anubis, refusing to take sides, abandoned the gods and sealed the Duat from the inside, only allowing the souls of the dead to enter. Trapped in the land of mortals, he later came across Hermes, and the two formed an inseparable bond. Hermes and Anubis later came across the Gators, who were on the run from Set. Anubis battles Set, and when a spell goes awry, the two switch auras, resulting in Anubis becoming corrupted by Apophis. Declaring himself as Red Anubis, he attempts to first, enslave Egypt, and then capture and kill Ra once and for all. Set, who is now inhabited by Anubis' aura, decides to set things right, and hopefully reunite with Anubis. After nearly failing to prevent Red Anubis' plan from succeeding, Set absorbs Apophis' aura and gives Anubis his own. The two reconcile, and Set decides to stay at Anubis' side. The trio of gods stay with the Gators for a while, but soon have to leave to reopen the Duat and end the godly war, but promise they will return to help the Gators and the other Faces solve the curse of the Hourglass. Personality Anubis is a just and fair figure, and sees beauty in everything, especially humanity. Although kind and well-mannered, he can also become very stern in some situations, and is also fond of holding grudges, especially against Set. Anubis' fatal flaw is his tendency to focus more upon the past, as well as his unforgiving nature. It is hinted that Anubis represses a much more animalistic, wrathful side, which is present in his corrupted form of Red Anubis. Trivia * Anubis has the ability to detect lies, but not as talented as sensing half-truths. * His aura is described as a deep, heavenly blue- like an eternal cosmic ocean. * The reason why Hermes and Anubis bond so easily is because they are identified with each other in their respective religions. * Anubis' tears are actually made of the Waters of Life, and thus able to restore any wound. * His followers and warriors- the Anubites, are jackal-headed humanoids dressed in Ancient Egyptian armor. Some Anubites were spirits that found themselves fond of Anubis, while others were originally his devoted priests that were transformed by him. Category:World of the Hourglass